En un lugar sin Dios
by Aniki Wka
Summary: La decisión había sido tomada. Después de cruzar ese punto no habría vuelta atrás. A veces las cosas están tan sucias que la única forma de limpiarlas es destruyéndolas y volviéndolas a hacer. Mukuro/Tsuna/Chrome
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Aniki Wonka**  
****Título:** En un lugar sin Dios (1/4)  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim:** Mukuro Rokudo/Tsunayoshi Sawada/Chrome Dokuro (aunque este capitulo es más un Mukuro/Chrome)  
**Extensión:** 743  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Notas:** El título del fic es el nombre de una canción de WarCry y de cierta manera me inspire en ella para escribir esto.  
**Notas2:** Ellos son unos de mis OT3 de REBORN! y hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así y aproveche estos días lejos de Internet para hacerlo.

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la egoísta Akira Amano que se niega a regalarme uno.

* * *

—Por favor —murmuró Tsuna —, no lo hagas.

—No detendré lo que he comenzado, Tsunayoshi-kun —Mukuro sujeto con firmeza los hombros del castaño, con la suficiente fuerza como para clavar sus dedos en la piel del menor hasta ocasionarle un moretón—. No puedo detenerme ahora.

Tsuna sabia que lo que estaba pasando, y lo que pasaría a continuación si nadie intervenía, era en mayor parte culpa suya. Culpa de su torpeza e ingenuidad.

—Hasta luego, Vongola.

Tsuna cerro sus grandes ojos castaños, sabiendo que la próxima vez que los abriera ya no seria él quien viera desde ellos.

* * *

Chrome siempre había estado conciente sobre la clase de relación que mantenía con Mukuro; la de una herramienta y su trabajador, aquel que la utilizaba para su beneficio. Pero inclusive el saberse nada más que una herramienta la hacía en cierto modo feliz de poder ser útil. Felicidad que aumentaba cada que recibía una sonrisa, la mayorías de la veces claramente falsa —pero aún así sonrisa— de parte del ilusionista.

Pero en éste momento, más que sentir un cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago, lo único que Chrome sentía eran ganas de gritar.

—¿Qué te parece, Nagi?

Frente a ella estaba Mukuro, de eso estaba segura, aquel ojo y aquella sonrisa descarada eran inconfundibles.

—M-Mukuro-sama, usted n-no —sin darse cuenta Chrome había comenzado a retroceder —. ¿P-Por qué?

Su voz sonó tan débil que no se sorprendería si Mukuro no la hubiera escuchado.

—Porque esta es la única forma de lograr nuestro objetivo, Nagi —respondió.

Un pequeño jadeo salio de los labios de la chica al mismo tiempo en que las lagrimas comenzaban a decender por sus suaves mejillas.

—Vamos, Nagi, no llores —con esas pequeñas manos que ahora le pertenecían, comenzó a acaricio las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas de la niña —. Tsunayoshi-kun está bien. De ahora en adelante, yo me encargare de que siempre lo esté.

—N-no le haga daño, Mukuro-sama, por favor —Chrome sujeto con fuerza las mangas de la blanca camisa de Mukuro —, no le haga daño al jefe, ni a los demás.

—Oya, oya, no me imaginaba que te hubieras acercado tanto a los Vongola en tan poco tiempo —Mukuro dejo de acariciar las blancas mejillas de Chrome para sujetar con firmeza el mentón de la chica—, ni que te hubieras encariñado tanto con Tsunayoshi-kun.

—Son buenas personas, Mukuro-sama.

—Son la mafia —El ilusionista soltó el mentón de Chrome y empezó a alejarse de ella—. Pensé que lo comprendías, Nagi.

—El jefe no es una mala persona.

—Exacto, por esa razón tienes que ver esto como si estuviéramos salvándolo de terminar formando parte de algo tan detestable como lo son los Vongola —Mukuro sonrió —. Estamos evitando que sea corrompido por toda la corrupción de la mafia.

Chrome se obligo a callarse, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir en ese momento, si Mukuro-sama decía que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer ella no era nadie para contradecirlo.

El poco tiempo que había pasado junto a los vongolas la habían hecho feliz, la habían hecho sentirse parte de algo, pero Mukuro era mucho más importante para ella, siempre lo seria sin importar qué.

Seguiría siendo feliz como la herramienta de Mukuro para toda la eternidad si éste así lo quería.

—Lo comprendo, Mukuro-sama.

—Exelente.

La sonrisa de Tsuna siempre había sido grande y dulce, pero en aquel momento era algo retorcido, sanguinario. Chrome se sintió enferma por un segundo, jamás habría podido imaginar una mueca así en el rostro de su jefe.

—Mi linda y pequeña Nagi —susurró Mukuro acercándose nuevamente a ella —. Eres tan especial para mi —el ilusionista mayor acerco sus labios (en realidad los labios de Tsunayoshi) a los rosados labios de la pequeña chica quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus alientos se mezclaran —. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Chrome cerro los ojos al sentir la calidad presión de los labios de Tsuna (Mukuro) contra los suyos. Sabia que quien la besaba no era en realidad su jefe, pero aún así el sentimiento de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago era el mismo.

—Tunayoshi-kun estará bien —Mukuro volvía a juntar su labios en una suave caricia —, te lo prometo.

Verdad o no, Chrome no pudo pensar mucho en eso cuando sintió las mano de Mukuro debajo de su blusa.

—De ahora en adelante, yo me encargare de asegurar el bienestar de Tsunayoshi —susurro entre besos —. Y tú me ayudaras, ¿cierto, Nagi?

* * *

Lo sé, yo no sirvo para escribir cosas largas, pero tengo que ir aprendiendo y ya saben que de los errores se aprende :3 Esta historia ya la tengo completa así que por primera vez puedo decir que terminare de publicar algo xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:** Aniki  
**Título:** En un lugar sin Dios (2/4)  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Claim: ** Disque Mukuro Rokudo/Tsunayoshi Sawada/Chrome Dokuro  
**Extensión:** 1,090 palabras.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.**  
Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la egoísta Akira Amano que se niega a regalarme uno.

* * *

Hay cosas por las que uno daría su vida, sin pensarlo siquiera. El amor, por ejemplo, es algo por lo que la mayoría de las personas morirían.

Chrome no ha amado a muchas personas en su vida, hasta hace un año su lista de gente apreciada era de cero, no era que fuera alguien quien no estuviera dispuesta amor a otro, simplemente era imposible querer a alguien cuando no hay nadie alrededor.

Y luego Mukuro apareció. Todo el cariño y admiración que Chrome había almacenado durante su corta vida al fin era depositado en alguien.

Chrome se enamoro de Mukuro, sin dudas. En su frágil mente el único nombre que se le podía dar a lo que sentía por el Mukuro, era amor. Lo amaba, o al menos eso creía.

Hasta que conocía a Tsuna, la única persona –aparte de Mukuro–, que la vio como algo más que un mueble. Tsuna en realidad era una buena persona.

—¿Por qué tan callada, Nagi?

La voz era la misma del chico que días atrás la había venido a saludar y traerle algo de comida casera, el cuerpo del que salía también era el mismo, pero lo que residía dentro ya no lo era.

—No es nada, Mukuro-sama.

Frente a ella estaba Tsuna, igual que hace unos días, con su pelo castaño alborotado y su uniforme escolar.

Pero no era Tsuna, ya no lo era. Era Mukuro quien le sonreía, fue Mukuro quien la beso; pero no puede dejar de pensar que fueron las manos de su jefe las que la tocaron y fueron sus labios los que la besaron. Un parte de ella quería llorar al pensar en eso.

—Ya no puedo echarme atrás, Nagi —dijo tratando de aclararle las cosas a Chrome —, lo sabes.

—P-Pero, el jefe le perdonara, sé que él lo hará —argumentó, levantándose del lugar que hasta ese momento había ocupado en el largo sofá café —. Él lo hará Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro no se sorprendió por la actitud de Chrome, desde un principio había supuesto que actuaria así. Nagi era tan fácil de leer como todos los demás. Estaba asustada, Mukuro lo notaba, tenia miedo de que todo lo poco que había reunido desapareciera. Chrome era diferente a cualquier persona normal, Mukuro admiraba eso de ella, pero tenia un rasgo que todos los seres humanos poseían; era egoísta, tal vez no conscientemente, pero lo era. Y en su mente, tanto Tsuna como él, eran de ella, de una manera efímera y frágil, eran suyos. Ellos la vieron cuando nadie más lo hizo; eso hizo que ella fuera de ellos y ellos de ella.

Una extraña manera de pensar para una extraña chica, pero bueno, al fin de cuentas, quien era Mukuro para quejarse lo extraña que era una persona.

—Nagi —dijo con voz firme—, mi dulce y linda Nagi, siempre tan ingenua. Tsunayoshi-kun tal vez me perdone, pero los Vongola no lo harán. Ellos no sólo me cazaran a mí, si no también a ti, a Ken y Chikusa.

Y Chrome quería llorar a un más que antes, porque sabia que era verdad. Los Vongolas acabarían con ellos aun si Tsuna trataba de evitarlo.

—No le hara daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó, dejando de pretender tener toda la fuerza que no tenia.

—Por supuesto que no.

.

.

.

El cuerpo de Tsunayoshi era unos centímetros más bajo que el suyo, pero al menos era más alto que el de Chrome, y eso era una ventaja, cuantos más centímetros estuviera alejado del suelo mejor.

Tsuna también era mucho más delgado que él—comparado con el cuerpo que tenia al venir a Japón, porque suponía que después de estar tanto tiempo en ese tanque de agua, él seria mucho más delgado que antes—, sus brazos eran delgados y escuálidos como los de una chica, pero los hombros demasiados anchos y huesudos acaban con la ilusión de que pertenecían a una niña. Piernas delgadas, manos demasiado pequeñas para un chico de quince años y unos ojos demasiado grandes, eran cosas que Mukuro había notado antes, pero verlas ahora desde un ángulo completamente diferente le daba otra oportunidad de prestarles más atención.

—Mukuro-sama —llamó Chikusa desde la puerta de su habitación —, ¿en serio piensa qué esto es lo mej—

—No me digas que tú también crees que esto no está bien —interrumpió sin importarle en realidad lo que Chikusa pudiera decir —, este era el plan desde un principio.

—Lo entiendo, Mukuro-sama —Chikusa ajusto sus lentes con un movimiento de su mano —, sólo no pensé que a estas alturas usted lo fuera a hacer.

En serio, Mukuro quería saber desde cuando el joven Vongola se había vuelto tan importante en la vida de sus subordinados.

.

.

.

—Vamos, Gokudera, han sido sólo una horas las que Tsuna a desaparecido —dijo Yamamoto mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el suelo de la habitación del susodicho desaparecido.

—¡Ha sido un día, idiota! —exclamo bruscamente Gokudera, golpeando con fuerza la pequeña mesa frente a él.

Estaba alterado, frustrado y encabronado. Su jefe había desaparecido hace más de veiticuatro horas y a nadie —ni siquiera Reborn-san o la mamá del Decimo —, parecía importarle.

¡Su preciado jefe había desaparecido, por Dios!

Pudo haber sido secuestrado por alienígenas y a nadie le importaba.

.

.

.

—¿Qué piensas, Reborn? ¿Crees que este bien? —sentado sobre el cofre de su auto Dino parecía meditar —. Mukuro es peligroso.

—Más le vale a ese inútil estar bien —el arcobaleno del sol, sentado aún lado del Cavallone, se mostraba impasible.

Dame-Tsuna no podía ser tan inútil, o tan idiota, como para dejarse acorralar por Mukuro.

Oh, a quién engañaba, Tsuna era lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarse.

.

.

.

De pie frente al espejo, completamente desnudo, Mukuro se sentía un pervertido. Tsunayoshi resultaba mucho más atractivo cuando no llevaba nada encima. Con esos enormes ojos castaños, ese cabello alborotado y los rasgos infantiles de su rostro Tsuna parecía más un niño perdido que un jefe de la mafia, eso era algo que resaltaba a simple vista para cualquiera, pero había algo más haya de los ojos de cordero y el cabello indomable, había mucho más, pero eso era más difícil de ver. Muy pocos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tratar de ver más haya de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, de alguna forma Mukuro agradecía eso, entre menos gente fuera la que notara cosas así, mejor.

Entre menos gente notara a Tsunayoshi y Chrome, mucho mejor para él, eso significaba menos competencia.


End file.
